


Best friends?

by Justtokeepreading



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, Best Friends, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Help, High School, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, School Project, Tags Are Hard, probebly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:11:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justtokeepreading/pseuds/Justtokeepreading
Summary: Dean winchester and castiel Novak were friends in middle school, best friends even.But that chanced when they started to hit puberty.Castiel's voice got even lower, and he started to grow stubble.But dean got hot.All muscle and smirk and leather.Dean wanted to do sports, go to parties, get girls.Castiel wanted to study, and go to bookclub.They drifted apart.So, at high school, everyone knew dean. But only a few people knew castiel.And they pretended they didn't know each other.But what happens when they have to work together for a history project?Will they become friends again? Or will something new form?UPDATE!I tried writing the second chapter, but just couldn't. I might finish this when I do get that inspiration. But for now It's on hiatus.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh :)  
> Please also keep in mind that this is not beta'd, I have dyslexia and english is not my first language.

Dean winchester and castiel Novak were friends in middle school, best friends even.  
But that chanced when they started to hit puberty.  
Castiel's voice got even lower, and he started to grow stubble.  
But dean got hot.  
All muscle and smirk and leather.  
Dean wanted to do sports, go to parties, get girls.  
Castiel wanted to study, and go to bookclub.  
They drifted apart.  
So, at high school, everyone knew dean. But only a few people knew castiel.  
And they pretended they didn't know each other.  
Deans grades were not very good, but he managed.  
Castiel, on the other hand, aced almost every single test.

It is Monday, castiel doesn't mind Mondays, unlike everyone else.  
He can learn, and spend time with his friends. Castiel's parents are very christian, so he can never go out on Sundays.  
His first lesson is english, which is one is his favorites, he isn't editor of the schoolpaper for nothing.  
A fiery red het sits down next to him.  
Hello charlie.  
Hey cas, how was your weekend?  
Church, same as ever.  
Charlie laughs, yeah i should know by now.  
You?  
Played some video games, hacked into some websites, made out with a super hot girl, nothing special.  
What girl?  
You know, i don't really remember, i was pretty drunk, but it was suuuuch a hot make out session, charlie taps her pen against her cheek.  
We're sixteen and you're getting drunk?  
I'm also hacking into websites you christian, i'm not exactly a saint.  
It could harm your brain cells.  
She shrugs.  
The teacher asks for silence and starts the lesson.  
Ten minutes into the grammer the door opens and closes with a bang.  
Everyone looks up, and there stands dean fricking winchester, off course.  
Mister winchester would you like to explain to me why you're late?  
Sure, i got a bit caught up killing some vampires.  
The entire class laughs, except cas. He doesn't want to laugh, even though it is kind of funny. God why did he have to have a stupid crush on his old best friend, who is a straight dude, and one of the biggest assbuts in the entire school.  
Charlie bumps his shoulder, it's funny, why aren't you laughing?  
I don't see the humor in it, he lies.  
Is this about you little crush? Charlie whispers to him, even though they both know it's really not that little.  
Charlie is a lesbian, which makes it easier for them to understand each other, both confused with their sexuality and both a bit of an outcast.  
Cas grunts and goes back to his work, prom was in three weeks and knowing that dean will go with some random girl hurts, even though he will never say it out loud.  
Charlie squeezes his shoulder and starts doodling on the side line of his notebook. Cas only rolls his eyes, he's used to the doodles, she scribbles almost every sideline full with anything she can think of.

You should ask him out, charlie says when they're in chemistry, everyone is listening to music except cas, charlie only has one earbud in.  
And be humiliated in front of the entire school? No thanks.  
No, it will be perfect, you will ask him out, he confesses his undying love to you, and you skid of into the sunset together.  
Okay let me tell you what is wrong with that plan, charlie wants to object but he shushes her.  
First, my parents are christians so most likely homophobic.  
Second, dean isn't gay, doesn't matter how much i wish he was.  
And lastly, even if he was gay, no one would go out with me.  
Don't say that cas, if i were straight u i'd be all over that, she motions over his body.  
Your parents are your parents and they should love you no matter what, and if they do have a problem you'll just live with me.  
He still isn't gay charlie.  
Then it will be your quest to gay him. She lifts her fist into the air.  
Gay him, really?  
Charlie shrugs.

At lunch they are joined by Kevin, they all talk about school work together and other random chit chat. Cas doesn't have many friends, but thats okay, he likes the ones he got.

After lunch castiel and Kevin have history, while charlie has computer science. They wave at her when they have to go in different directions.  
They're covering religions, something cas knows he has in the bag before it even started.  
The teacher talks about some gods and angels.  
I have a fun project for this subject, he says at the end of his speech.  
You will work in pairs and make a presentation and paper about a certain angel or god of your choice.  
Cas and Kevin look at each other, a silent agreement to be partners in their eyes.  
But to this a bit more interesting i made the pairs myself.  
Great, now he will have to do everything for some kid thats too stupid to tie it's own shoes.  
Kevin looks like he feels the same.  
The teacher starts listing the pairs, castiel isn't really paying attention.  
Tran and Crowley. He states.  
Kevin looks like he wants to puke, to say he and Crowley don't get along would be an understatement.  
Castiel pats his shoulder in pity.  
Novak and winchester.  
Oh no.  
The one person he did not want to work with. His blood runs cold and he wants the ground to crack open underneath him.  
Why is this his luck.  
Now go sit with your partner, pick a god or angel, some times when you will work together and or who does what. The teacher finishes.  
Castiel sighs, gets his bag, bids Kevin good luck and good night, and starts moving to the back of the class. The odd thing is that dean looked ready to get up, but when ge sees cas he smiles and puts his stuff back down.  
Castiel sits down in the chair next to dean.  
Hey cas, it's been a long time, castiel looks straight into those o so green eyes.  
He gulps, yes, it has been quite a while.  
Castiel is sooo fucked.

Let me guess, Cassiel!  
What?  
The angel we'll do it about, i'm guessing you want to do it about an angel right?  
Yeah, that would be easier.  
And you were raised with all those flying monkey stories so it'll be great.  
Angels aren't flying monkeys dean.  
Dean simply grins at him. At least you remember my name.  
The teacher comes along to ask who their presentation will be about.  
Cassiel, Castiel says, before dean can make a comment that will upset the teacher.  
He nods, interesting, not many people know about him.  
Dean puts an arm around Castiel and ruffles his hair with the other hand, this little angel was named after that angel. The teacher smiles at them.  
Castiel tries to keep his breathing under control, dean has his arm around him, dean called him angel, dean acts like they're still best friends. All his stupid brain can think about now is dean, and he hates himself for it.  
So. You're house or mine?  
For the presentation?  
No, for a gate to hell. Off course the presentation dummy. Dean swats him lightly on the back of his head.  
I think you're house would be the best.  
Great, let's say, Friday? We can drive together after my sport and your bookclub.  
How did you know I'm in the bookclub, Castiel asks him, it surely is a bit odd.  
I always see you walk home when i'm done, dean shrugs.  
I'll ask my parents.  
Dean ruffles his hair again, little goody two shoes. Dean smiles at him and cas's stomach is filled with stupid butterflies. He hates being in love.  
It'll be fine if he doesn't see dean ever again after this, even though he would be grateful to have his former best friend back, someone that understands him without even having to ask.  
Charlie and Kevin are dear friends, but they will never compare to what dean and him had.  
Uh uhhm, Dean clears his voice.  
Castiel brings his attention back to the now.  
They discuss what they want in the presentation and in the report.  
Do you feel comfortable enough to do the presentation or do you want me to do it.  
Castiel hadn't expected that, at first he though Dean might even just let him do it on his own, but instead he's trying to do just as much as Castiel.  
I can speak in front of the class just as much as you.  
Dean holds his hands up in surrender, whatever you say chief.  
In the front of the class Kevin seems to be getting tortured by Crowley. He looks at Castiel for help, but cas just shrugs, not much he can do about the hell spawn that is Crowley.

When class is over Kevin immediately goes to cas.  
So how did it go with Winchester?  
It went fine, we’re going to work on the presentation this Friday. How did it go with Crowley?  
Kevin sighs, Crowley is a nightmare, he wants me to do all the work and if I tell the teacher I’m pretty sure he’ll break my bones.  
What if you break his heart first? Cas asks him, tilting his head to the side and laying it on Kevin’s shoulder.

 

On Wednesday they have history before lunch, Cas and Dean start on the presentation and have some small talk in-between, Castiel learns that Dean's farther, John, is still on the move a lot so Dean is looking after his younger brother Sam, who is in the eight grade. They life with their uncle bobby, Castiel knows Bobby was always more of a farther for Dean then John, but he does try and losing mary was hard on him.  
When the bell rings and it's time for lunch Cas thinks dean will walk of with his own friends but instead he waits for him to pack his stuff. Kevin walks over to them, leaning against the tables opposite to theirs. Dean and Kevin have an awkward silence between them until dean speaks, hey would you guys mind if I ate lunch with you today?  
Cas looks over at Kevin, he shrugs, fine with me.  
Cas nod at Dean and smiles, he smiles back.  
When we arrive at our usual table Charlie sends Cas an odd look and motions with her head for him to follow her.  
Once we’re out of ears reach she starts speaking.  
Did you finally get the balls to ask the jock king out?  
No, we’re working on a history project together.  
Then what is he doing here?  
Cas shrugs, he asked to eat lunch with us.  
Charlie squeals, maybe he’s going to ask you to prom.  
Sure, and then we’ll get married and have lot’s of gay kids.  
I want to be their favorite aunt.  
Cas sighs, Dean isn’t gay, besides, he probably just want to be friends, if he wants to be anything, Castiel mutters under his breath.  
Charlie hits his shoulder, don’t be such a downer Cassy.  
They walk back to the table where Charlie sits down next to Kevin, forcing cas to sit next to Dean. He sends a glare their way, but they act like they can’t see him.  
Lunch was fine, they all talked, Dean was always easy to talk with.  
Somewhere in his heart, Castiel hoped he could get his best friend back.  
Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this chapter then please let me now with a kudos or a comment. ( or both)  
> I shall try to update this as soon as possible but I'm super forgetfull and chaotic.  
> I hope you have a lovely day. <3


End file.
